kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Consuela
"I need more lemon pledge." ''-Consuela '''Consuela' (originally from Family Guy) is a Hispanic maid, who works for mostly villains throughout Gamewizard's series, and constantly asks for lemon pledge. Benders' Dawn Saga She first appeared in Operation: GALACSIA, interrupting the Tallest during one of their scenes, asking for lemon pledge. Later, Red gave her something that wasn't lemon pledge, but just as good, but Consuela only said it'd leave filth. When the Massive exploded, Consuela didn't escape, but did survive the crash, covered in soot. She went to Mr. Boss's house at midnight, asking for lemon pledge again. He just decided to let her in and go off to buy lemon pledge. In Operation: ANCESTOR, she worked for the demons aboard the Demon Train, constantly asking for lemon pledge in the first few scenes, and saying "Nooo" whenever they told her to get it herself. Finally, Dr. Facilier turned her into a monster called Consuezilla, then sent her after the main group at Sector W, but they were able to defeat her and change her back. When Malladus took over the world, Consuela demanded lemon pledge from him as well, and, despite his hatred for mortals, he went off to buy some at the store. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, she worked aboard the Flying Dutchman, though it seemed only as a housemaid, like usual, not an actual slave, and constantly bugged Jones for lemon pledge. Eventually, Jones killed Consuela and sent her to Davy Jones' Locker, but she was rescued when the main group went to the Locker and saved everyone. She stayed with the main group the rest of the way, working aboard the Black Licorice. During the Kraken's second attack, she was inside, mopping the floor, and beat one of the Kraken's tentacles with her mop. Later, during the final battle with Jones, she mopped the deck, making it slippery so the pirates would slip. She was in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, as one of the participants. She got dared to ask Boba for lemon pledge, and claimed that lemon pledge was her favorite thing, when that was the question asked to everyone. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Consuela appeared to have a new job working for Brain in the Brotherhood of Evil, asking The Brain to get more lemon pledge, which he did so. During the "Calling All Heroes" arc, Consuela was given her own giant robot in which to attack Sector W, but was defeated by the Freedom Fighters. Appearance Consuela has black hair, red lips, square-shaped glasses, and the typical Hispanic skin. She wears yellow gloves, a pink maid's uniform, brighter-pink apron, and black slippers. Personality Consuela speaks with a low tone and is usually unenthusiastic. She constantly asks for lemon pledge and insists her employers get it for her, as she's usually too lazy to get it herself. She's also very greedy and will slip money and valuables away from people. She is also shown to have a fierce side, such as when she battled the Dutchman Pirates. Category:Females Category:Henchmen Category:Minor Characters Category:Fox Characters